


only in dreams

by pinkkboii



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Hopefully not too OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkkboii/pseuds/pinkkboii
Summary: (Alternatively titled: The 5 times Logan Loved Everybody and the 1 Time Everybody Loved Him)He supposed they might not, considering Logan honestly tried his hardest to come off as unfeeling. Paired with the facts he willingly spouted and the way he spoke, he could see how he may come off as robotic at times. However, he knew that wasn’t true, and he would make sure that others knew it as well, even if he just showed it in small ways.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Everyone, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	only in dreams

**Author's Note:**

> while writing this, i was listening to a playlist of ben fankhauser singing. that's not important to the story, i just think you should know that.
> 
> tw//food, cursing
> 
> (i don't know if i need to put a warning for those, but i've seen people do it before, so i'll put that in to be safe)

(Alternatively titled: The 5 times Logan Loved Everybody and the 1 Time Everybody Loved Him)

He supposed they might not, considering Logan honestly tried his hardest to come off as unfeeling. Paired with the facts he willingly spouted and the way he spoke, he could see how he may come off as robotic at times. However, he knew that wasn’t true, and he would make sure that others knew it as well, even if he just showed it in small ways.

“What do you know about love?” 

Logan wasn’t quite sure how to answer that question. It had been a long time since he had been asked that in a video, and he still thought about that question. Of course he knew it was a rhetorical question, but he did come to a realization- none of the others had really seen him display emotions. of any kind. Strange. Did the others understand how deeply he cared for them?

He supposed they might not, considering Logan honestly tried his hardest to come off as unfeeling. Paired with the facts he willingly spouted and the way he spoke, he could see how he may come off as robotic at times. However, he knew that wasn’t true, and he would make sure that others knew it as well, even if he just showed it in small ways.

1.Roman

It was shortly after they had finished filming the most recent video, and, suffice it to say, everyone could tell that Roman wasn’t doing well. He had stopped eating with everybody in the kitchen and began eating alone in his room. Only Virgil and Remus had seen Roman more than twice since the filming of the video, and it was starting to really concern all of the sides.

One day, Logan decided to go to Roman’s room to ask him a question about some musical or another, it didn’t really matter. Logan stepped up to the red door, knocking twice in the sharp manner he usually did. No response. He knocked again, knowing that Roman wouldn’t be anywhere else at the moment. He heard some shuffling around inside the room, and straightened up. 

The door cracked open to reveal Roman, in sweatpants and a t-shirt. He appeared to have been recently crying and his face looked thinner than usual. Roman didn’t bother to plaster on a smile like he usually did, instead just nodding at Logan, stepping back to let him into the room. Upon seeing his usually boisterous friend looking so dejected, Logan immediately tabled his question for another time, now more concerned with Roman’s well being.

“Roman,” he began. “Are you… okay?”

Roman sniffled a bit, sitting on his bed. “I don’t know, specs, have you ever learned that everything you knew to be true your whole existence was a lie?” Roman asked, sounding more lost than Logan had ever heard him sound. Logan sighed, sitting next to Roman on the bed, the mattress dipping below his weight. Logan looked at Roman, waiting to see if Roman would add anything onto his previous statement. When he didn’t, Logan decided to attempt to console Roman as best as he could. 

“Roman, I know you and I have had our differences before, but I can tell you one thing and I guarantee that it is the truth.” Roman raised an eyebrow, unsure of where Logan could be going with this. “Ro, you’re a good guy.” Logan stated, looking Roman in the eyes. “You’re not evil. We all love you, you’re one of my best friends. “ 

Roman humorlessly chuckled at that, seemingly in disbelief. “Hey,” Logan put his arm around Roman’s shoulders. “Thomas loves you. He needs you. We all need you, and you add valuable input to everything we do. You are not worthless.” Roman looked at the ground. 

“You really think so?” He asked, sounding slightly better than he did when Logan walked into the room.

“I know so. Remember, I’m logic. I know everything.” Logan said, waggling his eyebrows and smiling. Roman let out a small laugh, leaning his head on Logan’s shoulder. 

“Thank you, calculator watch. I really needed that.” Roman said, sighing. 

“Of course. It was no problem, really. Sometimes, we just need a little bit of a refresher on facts we already know,” Logan spoke, smiling down at Roman. 

2\. Patton

It was no secret that Patton had also been having a hard time lately. Even though Janus had been accepted and they were friends, he still felt guilty over how he treated Janus, and how upset he made Roman in the last video. Rather than staying in his room all the time like Roman did, he began baking. A lot. More than a lot, actually. He was not just baking during the day, but it seemed that he used his baking as a distraction for when he felt upset, which meant he would sometimes be up in the early hours of the morning trying a new recipe. 

On one of Patton’s worse days, Logan was also awake after midnight, but not because of guilt. He had been up late every night this week, working on a new project. He had just finished his work for the night and decided to get a glass of water from the kitchen, still feeling extremely awake. 

Logan walked down the stairs as quietly as he could, so as to not wake anybody up, and stopped right at the doorway to the kitchen where another figure was moving around, grabbing things from cabinets. They struggled to reach one of the highest cabinets, groaning quietly in frustration. Logan knew then that it was Patton, who else would be rummaging around in the baking cupboard at two in the morning? He cleared his throat before speaking.

“Salutations, Patton. Would you like some assistance in reaching your ingredient?” Logan asked, startling Patton in the process, watching as he jumped and then turned to face him. 

“Hey, Logan! I didn’t know you were awake, and yes, please, I can’t reach the flour.” Logan walked over to the cupboard and easily grabbed the flour off of the top shelf, having a few extra inches of height on Patton. He handed Patton the flour before leaning against the counter. 

“Yes, I am not normally awake this late, but I had to finish up some work.” Patton turned his head to look at Logan. 

“Logan, I’m glad that you’re finished, but please make sure you’re not overworking yourself!” Logan blinked, before moving to grab a glass and filling it with water.

“Patton, while I appreciate the concern, I could say the same for you.” Patton cocked his head, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. Logan adjusted his glasses before speaking again. “I have come to understand that you like to bake when you are stressed or upset, and you have been doing this very often lately.” Patton slightly nodded his head, agreeing with Logan. “I would just like to be sure that you are taking care of yourself, and not just figuratively drowning your sorrows in cookies.” Patton smiled softly at him, before turning around to continue making his dough.

“Well, thank you, Logan, I will make sure I’m taking care of myself. In the meantime, though, do you want to help me bake some cookies?” Logan paused, considering it. He set down his glass of water on the counter. 

“Sure, I have never baked before.”

Patton gaped at him, and then handed him a bowl. “Well,” he started, “No time like the present to start, and besides, making cookies with you would really bake my day!” Patton giggled at his own pun. Logan sighed fondly and rolled his eyes, moving to grab the bowl from Patton’s hands and began following his instructions for making cookie dough, his glass of water long forgotten.

3\. Janus

Janus, unlike Roman and Patton, was actually doing quite well after the latest video had been filmed. He had been accepted by Thomas and the others (well, most of the others), he had gotten his point through and had been listened to, and had finally gotten Thomas to take care of himself. Overall, Janus was doing pretty well, if you didn’t count the awkwardness between himself and Roman, Virgil, and Logan. Now, Logan didn’t know how Roman and Virgil felt, given that they had had different experiences, but Janus and Logan always seemed a tad bit strained, probably because of how often Janus impersonated him. 

Despite the animosity between them after Janus had first begun impersonating him, Logan had forgiven Janus. However, he was not entirely sure that Janus believed him, so he was on his way to go show him. Logan walked down the hallway, taking a breath before stopping in front Janus’ door and knocking. The door swung open, and Janus blinked in surprise, not expecting a visit from Logan. 

“Oh, hello Logan. Do keep standing in the hallway, you clearly have nothing to talk to me about.” Janus smiled and stepped into his room, allowing Logan the space to do so as well. Logan cleared his throat before presenting Janus with the book he had tucked under his arm- Beyond Good and Evil by Friedrich Nietzsche. Janus raised his eyebrows in question.

“I am aware that we have not always had the most… comfortable relationship, but I would like you to have this book as a sign that I am no longer upset by you impersonating me, and that I would like to become friends.” Logan looked at Janus, waiting for his response.

Janus looked at Logan, and then back at the book. And then at Logan again. He softly smiled, “Well, thank you Logan, for the book. And we definitely aren’t friends.” Logan chuckled, sensing the sarcasm, and grateful that he had a new friend in Janus. When he wasn’t trying to constantly prove you wrong or impersonating you, he was actually a pleasant conversationalist, as well as a very educated side, which was a welcome break for Logan from always having to explain his psychology and philosophy references. 

Janus sat on his bed, opening the book. Logan turned to leave, before Janus cleared his throat, causing Logan to turn around. Janus tilted his head towards the spot next to him on the bed, inviting Logan to sit next to him. Logan crossed the room to sit next to him, and Janus began to read the introduction out loud.

4\. Virgil

Virgil had been doing fine lately. Nothing was wrong, Thomas was ahead of schedule, he seemed to have accepted the fact that Janus was now a light side. There wasn’t anything for him to worry about, which would be fine for anybody except Virgil. The literal embodiment of anxiety. Virgil didn’t mind not having much to do, it just left him feeling very bored. Being bored was not a good thing for him. Boredom led to thinking, which led to overthinking, which led to stressing, which led to panic attacks, etc. 

Logan knew about Virgil’s prolonged state of boredom, and the effects it would be having on him and Thomas. This made him propose an idea to Virgil, and honestly, it was a pretty simple idea. He just slipped a note under Virgil’s door, telling him to meet him in the fields of the Imagination at 11 p.m. He knew this would be no problem for Virgil, seeing as how the anxious side rarely slept anyways. 

At 10:45, Logan began his journey to the Imagination to find a clear spot on dry ground. Once he found his spot, he set down the blanket he brought and lay down, admiring the scenery. About 10 minutes later, Virgil arrived, throwing him a lopsided smile before settling the blanket next to him. 

“So, how have you been lately?” Logan asked. Virgil thought about the question before answering. 

“I’m uh… I think I’m doin’ alright, L. How ‘bout you?” 

Logan looked at Virgil. “I am satisfactory, all of my work is done, Thomas is being productive, I-”

Virgil cut him off by laughing. Logan tipped his head, before Virgil answered. “Nerd.” Logan also began laughing. By the time the two had settled down, it was time for Logan’s plan to happen. “So... “ Virgil started. “What are we doing out here, sitting in the middle of the field? Are you going to murder me or something?” Virgil asked, jokingly. 

Logan rolled his eyes. “Of course not. Just look up.” As soon as he did, Virgil gasped. The sky was filled with thousands of glittering stars that he hadn’t noticed before. 

“Damn,” Virgil said, breathlessly. “This is… beautiful. Thanks for showing me this.” Logan just smiled at him, before propping himself up on his elbows. He pointed to a medium sized constellation. 

“That one is Cassiopeia. The story behind it is that Queen Cassiopeia — in a hubristic, vain gesture — announced she and her daughter were more beautiful than the Nereids, the nymphs of the sea. In anger, the sea-god Poseidon sends the sea-monster Cetus to attack the city that Cassiopeia and her husband King Cepheus rule with their daughter, Andromeda.”

“ The Oracle of Ammon later tells Cepheus that the king can save his city by sacrificing his daughter. Cepheus does so by chaining Andromeda to the rocks just off the shore of the city.”

“By coincidence, legend has it, Perseus passes by atop his winged horse Pegasus while returning from slaying the gorgon Medusa. He swoops down and makes a deal that he will save Andromeda in return for her hand in marriage. Cassiopeia and Cepheus agree, and Perseus uses the head of Medusa to turn Cetus to stone and the sea monster sinks to the bottom of the ocean.”

“Thinking Cassiopeia has not suffered enough, Poseidon casts her into the stars, very close to the North Star, Polaris. Each night, Cassiopeia's tight, circumpolar orbit means that she, shackled to her chair, "plunges like a diver, parted at the knees," said Aratus of Soli in "Phaenomena" around 300 B.C.”  
Virgil furrowed his brows before speaking. “So, basically, she was made a constellation because she was a bitch?”   
Logan laughed. “I suppose so, yes.” They both looked back up at the stars before Virgil spoke again.  
He pointed to a different constellation. “Ok, which one is that?”

5\. Remus

Ever since his stargazing session with Virgil, Logan had yet to go back into the Imagination. However, he found himself back in the same field with Remus today, the sun beating down on their necks. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, sighing.

“Remus,” Logan spoke. “What kind of experiment requires us to be outside in this unbearable heat?” Remus said nothing, just turned back to him with a wicked grin on his face.

“Well, my dear nerd.” Remus gestured toward the table he conj- when did he conjure a table? He walked over to the table picking up the first item he had set out. He examined it in his hand before setting it back down and looking over the rest of the items on the table. “We are going to make a lava lamp!”  
Logan sighed once again. “But why did we have to go outside into the Imagination to do so?” Remus whipped his head back to Logan, his neck cracking. Logan just barely managed to suppress a wince. 

“Well dork, this is not a normal lava lamp, oh no.” Remus said, his grin seeming to widen. “We are out here, because this lava lamp…” He paused for dramatic effect. “Will be filled with actual lava!” Logan just stared at Remus, unable to form a sentence. He just raised his eyebrows, waiting for Remus to inevitably continue speaking. “You’re the only one who would know how to build a lava lamp with real lava in it, “ Remus reasoned. “Plus, I do enjoy trying to make you uncomfortable.” That was true, lately Remus had been showing Logan his… less intelligent experiments, trying to see how dumb he could be before Logan finally snapped. Remus seemed to enjoy it, plus it kept him from filling Thomas’s head with disturbing thoughts and images, so Logan didn’t mind being Remus’s figurative guinea pig. 

Logan considered Remus’s idea. “So,” He turned back to Remus. “How exactly do you plan on obtaining real lava and containing it in a small glass bottle?” Remus just grinned at him, before launching into an… almost uncomfortably detailed plan. Logan just listened patiently as Remus rambled on, growing more and more interested in Remus’s plan as he continued his lengthy explanation.   
Remus finished talking and stared at Logan, probably to gauge his reaction. Logan summoned a couple pairs of fireproof gloves and two pairs of goggles. “Let’s do this.” 

+1  
Logan groaned, dragging a hand over his face in frustration. He had just finished rearranging his books on his bookshelf, when it suddenly collapsed under the weight. The entire bookshelf came apart, the shelves coming unscrewed from inside and the frame leaning over to the left. Logan stared at his broken shelf for a few moments, before sighing and walking out of his room, not bothering to shut the door behind him. 

Logan’s bookshelf stayed broken for a few days. It wasn’t that Logan or another side couldn’t just summon a new one, but Logan was so sleep deprived (and slightly hysterical) that he seemed to just… forget the fact. Luckily for him, Roman happened to walk by his room and see the destroyed shelf while Logan wasn’t in the room. Roman knew exactly what he wanted to do. After finally convincing Logan to take a nap on the couch, Roman pulled all of the other sides into the kitchen and explained his idea. 

All of the sides (except for Logan, of course) piled into Logan’s room and congregated around the new bookshelf. Each of them took one of the shelves off of their brackets and sat on the ground with them. Janus got up and closed the door, while Virgil set down a large box full of different colors of paints and markers. Everyone picked out their colors and set off to work, the sounds of paintbrushes moving and light chatter filling the air. After about an hour, all of them had finished and set the shelves back on their brackets, stepping back to take a look at their work. 

Virgil had painted a small galaxy on his shelf, blues and purples swirling around with flecks of white splattered on to look like stars. In the middle of one of his swirls, there was a medium zig-zag constellation- Cassiopeia, Logan would definitely be able to tell- with the word “bitch” written in white marker next to it in Virgil’s messy handwriting.

Patton’s shelf had light blue hearts painted all over it, along with some smaller pink hearts, some white squiggles, and some other random shapes that Patton just wanted to put on there. Along with the hearts, he had decided to paint a few cookies on top of the shapes, to remind Logan of their time in the kitchen late at night. 

Remus’s shelf was… chaotic, but that was to be expected when Remus was given art supplies and no guidelines. It was covered in splotches of red (lava), orange (more lava), and neon green (just because). Remus also decided to add some glitter, because why not. He took a tube of silver and black glitter and managed to mix it into the green paint while it was still wet. He took a white paint marker and drew some white triangles around the orange and red blobs to represent broken glass (the end result of the real-lava-lava-lamp experiment). 

Janus’s shelf was much simpler than Remus’s. He painted some stripes in his signature yellow, along with a little snake drawn in the corner (because what was he, if not a little bit dramatic). He stole some glitter from Remus, this time it was gold, and added some swooping lines between the stripes. Just before he finished, he decided to take a black paint markers and draw some little books along the edge of the shelf, reminiscent of the book Logan gave him.

Roman’s shelf was extravagant (which surprised nobody at all). He began by painting a rounded stripe pattern in red, spanning across his entire shelf. Of course he added some of the gold glitter onto the stripes, which once again, surprised nobody. He stuck to adding small details on the shelf, like the Crofter’s bear logo, to remind Logan of their duet. He kept adding some small white and yellow dots in between his pattern, stopping adding details just before his shelf was too crowded. 

Janus remembered to open the door at some point while they were admiring their work, just in case they heard Logan coming. As it turns out, that was very smart, because just as they were about to speak, everyone’s heads snapped towards the open door upon hearing Logan beginning to stir in the living room. Virgil jerked his head toward the door, signaling to leave before Logan came in and saw them. The others took the cue and all of them crept out the room as quietly as they could- Roman had to slap his hand over Remus’s mouth so he couldn’t shout out whatever he was thinking as they all snuck back to their rooms. 

A few hours after his forced nap, Logan decided to head back to his room. He was surprised upon entering to see that his destroyed bookshelf had disappeared, and a sleek black frame with colorfully painted shelves had taken its place. He stepped closer to investigate this new shelf, when he saw the other’s designs and patterns on the shelves. He smiled softly. He could see the memories and moments painted onto the different shelves and chuckled. He supposed that the others probably did understand his affection for them. Huh.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this! if you did, please leave kudos + a comment :)


End file.
